


Harassment

by Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Sexual Harassment, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>США, 2011 г.  Уолл-стрит сотрясает очередной кризис, и с каждым днем растет число лишившихся работы “белых воротничков”. Теон Грейджой, опасаясь сокращения, решает упрочить свое положение и сменить место работы. Скопировав базу клиентов своего  работодателя, Теон передает ее концерну-конкуренту “Ред Ройал” в обмен на престижную должность и высокий заработок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harassment

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность моей бете [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka)

[Art by Janos](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/6/2/3262056/82670968.jpg)

Теон поправил галстук и нервно обвел глазами небольшой кабинет-переговорную, куда его сопроводила улыбчивая секретарша. Почти всю комнату со стеклянными стенами занимал овальный стол, окруженный дюжиной стульев. Сбоку на массивной треноге располагалась огромная интерактивная доска с небрежно висящим кабелем. Сквозь прозрачные стекла просматривалась часть офиса кадрового департамента концерна "Ред Ройал". Служащие в строгих деловых костюмах прилежно работали за столами, разделенными невысокими перегородками или в кабинетах со стеклянными дверями. По коридору на высоченных каблуках-шпильках сновали надменные девицы-ассистентки — кто-то с прижатым к уху айфоном, а кто-то с планшетом или стопкой желтых файлов в руках.

— Приветствую вас, Теон Грейджой, — в переговорную вошел светловолосый молодой человек в синем костюме под цвет глаз. Он держал в руках черную кожаную папку для документов на застежке. — Меня зовут Дэймон Дэнс. Я — старший менеджер по кадрам департамента маркетинга.

Теон привстал, обменявшись с ним крепким рукопожатием.

— Поздравляю с трудоустройством! Это большая честь и большая ответственность, особенно в нынешние нелегкие времена, — улыбнулся Дэнс и зашуршал застежкой-молнией, раскрывая папку.

— Рад присоединиться к команде, — Теон широко улыбнулся в ответ.

— Попасть в наши ряды непросто, — продолжил Дэнс, выкладывая на стол подписанные экземпляры трудового контракта Теона. — Это все равно, что выйти на игру в СуперЛигу. Удержаться на плаву здесь довольно сложно. "Ред Ройал" требует от сотрудников полной самоотдачи и абсолютной преданности интересам компании. От балласта мы избавляемся быстро и безо всякой пощады. Однако, если вы готовы служить нам всеми силами и сердцем — перед вами откроются очень большие перспективы.

Теон продолжал скалиться в приветливой улыбке, хотя его неприятно кольнуло упоминание о балласте, перспективах и СуперЛиге. Что подразумевал под этим скользкий менеджер?

— Вы можете приступить к работе прямо сейчас, — сказал Дэнс. — Я провожу вас в департамент маркетинга и покажу ваше рабочее место.

Лицо Теона вытянулось.

— Мистер Дэнс… — начал он, ощущая, как царапают эти слова его мгновенно пересохшее горло. — Вероятно, тут какая-то ошибка. Вчера в присутствии мистера Локка я подписал контракт. Моя должность подразумевает не "рабочее место", а отдельный кабинет. Ведь с сегодняшнего дня я — руководитель департамента маркетинга и связей с общественностью.

Улыбка Дэнса погасла, а глаза сверкнули синим холодком.

— Никакой ошибки нет, мистер Грейджой. Место начальника департамента никогда не было вакантным, и ваша должность в контракте — "консультант отдела маркетинга". Я не понимаю, чем вызвано ваше недоумение, поскольку вчера вы собственноручно подписали договор.

Он протянул два прошитых контракта с убористым текстом. Теон схватил верхний экземпляр и бегло пролистал. Да, именно эти бумаги он подписывал вчера… но на первой странице его должность именовалась как "консультант", и заработная плата была в несколько раз меньше, чем обещал Локк… Что это еще за розыгрыш?! Теон возмущенно вскочил.

— Мистер Дэнс! — его голос дрожал от негодования. — Я бы хотел переговорить непосредственно с мистером Локком. Лично. Наши договоренности…

— Выполняются, — холодно прервал его Дэнс. — Вам нет необходимости встречаться с мистером Локком. Именно он передал мне ваш контракт, а также указания насчет вашего рабочего места. Впрочем, если вас не устраивает текущее положение вещей, вы всегда можете отказаться.

 Теон резко сел на стул, беззвучно открывая и закрывая рот. Его словно ударили под дых. Он проработал в компании "Винтерс" несколько лет, но в последние месяцы дела фирмы шли из рук вон плохо. Появились слухи о грядущем слиянии с "Фрей Инкорпорейтед" на очень невыгодных условиях. В результате реорганизации под сокращение попало бы не менее половины персонала "Винтерс".

Теон с каждым днем нервничал все больше, и когда слухи о слиянии подтвердились официально, он начал готовиться к отступлению. Безработного офисного планктона на Уолл-стрит было чересчур много, поэтому шансы на хорошее трудоустройство были невелики. Теон начал тайные переговоры с мистером Локком — хэдхантером и фактически правой рукой президента концерна "Ред Ройал", главного конкурента фирмы "Винтерс".

Локк предложил Теону место руководителя департамента маркетинга и связей с общественностью, годовую заработную плату в сумме с шестью нулями и расширенную медицинскую страховку. Он заверил, что этот вопрос одобрен лично мистером Болтоном, президентом "Ред Ройал".

Цена должности и прилагающихся к ней привилегий была высока: Локк потребовал копию всей клиентской базы "Винтерс".

Теон, не колеблясь, выполнил свою часть сделки. Он тайно скопировал на жесткий диск базу и передал ее Локку. Вчера он завершил все дела с прежним работодателем и вечером в холле гостиницы "Пайкон" подписал переданный ему Локком контракт с "Ред Ройал". Потом они с Локком вспрыснули это дело в гостиничном баре, и Локк забрал оба экземпляра договора на подписание президентом компании. Всю ночь Теон парил в облаках от счастья и не мог уснуть… а сейчас его словно опустили в ванну с ледяной водой.

— Я не понимаю… — недоуменно сказал Теон. — Я ничего не понимаю. Вчера с мистером Локком…

Дэнс собрал бумаги в свою папку и поднялся, с шумом отодвинув стул.

— Желаю удачи, мистер Грейджой, — кисло произнес он. — На должность консультанта в нашей компании очень большая очередь претендентов, у ассистента мистера Локка скопилось около тысячи резюме. Акции "Ред Ройал" очень высоки, и безработные клерки готовы перегрызть друг другу глотки, лишь бы попасть в нашу фирму. Вы видели демонстрантов на улице? "Захвати Уолл-стрит"? Каждый из них мечтал бы оказаться на вашем месте, мистер Грейджой.

Теон на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Видимо, подлая скотина Локк подменил первые листы контракта, а он при подписании не перепроверил текст. Но отказ от должности означал потерю места, а Теон не горел желанием пополнить армию безработных "белых воротничков".

— Простите, мистер Дэнс, — отчетливо сказал он. — Боюсь, что я действительно неправильно понял мистера Локка. И ваши слова. Я подписал контракт и готов приступить к работе уже сегодня.

— Я рад, что благоразумие не изменило вам, мистер Грейджой, — холодно кивнул Дэнс.

Он проводил Теона на двадцать первый этаж, где располагался департамент маркетинга. Офис состоял из огромного зала, разделенного невысокими перегородками, и просторного кабинета начальника со стеклянной дверной панелью во всю стену. Именно этот кабинет был обещан Теону вероломным Локком.

Теон с тоской всмотрелся в убранство кабинета: роскошная кожаная мебель, огромный стол, кресло, больше похожее на трон, чем на офисный стул, шкафы красного дерева и картины на стенах. Крупный мужчина в черном костюме сидел на краешке стола и распекал троих понурых сотрудников. Он размахивал руками, а потом вдруг схватил со стола ворох бумаг, испещренный цветными графиками, и швырнул их прямо в провинившуюся троицу. Теон вздрогнул и отвел глаза. Очевидно, руководитель департамента маркетинга отличался весьма вспыльчивым нравом.

Теон занял предназначенное для него место за невысокой перегородкой. Компьютер, офисные принадлежности, аккуратная стопка папок с заданиями, оставшимися от предшественника. Он положил голову на скрещенные руки. Итак, за свое преступление — кражу коммерческой тайны компании "Винтерс" — он получил достойную "награду": понижение в должности и заработок на пару сотен долларов ниже, чем он получал в прежней фирме.

Идиот.

Вздохнув, Теон включил компьютер. Его провели как желторотого юнца, но деваться было некуда. Вливаться в ряды демонстрантов с лозунгами "Захвати Уолл-стрит" он не желал. Однако в словах Дэймона Дэнса была доля истины — если Теон будет работать усердно, он может рассчитывать на продвижение в "Ред Ройал", которая в настоящий момент крепко стояла на ногах и чьи акции неуклонно шли в рост.

***

Круг обязанностей был примерно таким же, как и на прежней работе, однако к концу рабочего дня у Теона разболелась голова. Складывалось впечатление, что он выполнял задания сразу нескольких сотрудников, которые валяли дурака чуть ли не целый месяц. Теон, не отрываясь от компьютера, проглотил свой ланч, и всего пару раз отлучился к кулеру с водой. За окнами постепенно смеркалось, рабочий день заканчивался, и служащие, собрав вещи и выключив компьютеры, выходили из офиса.

Теон продолжал корпеть над сортировкой заявок, не замечая, как пустеет и темнеет помещение. Но как только он решил набросать план мероприятий на завтра и наконец закончить свой бесконечно долгий первый рабочий день в "Ред Ройал", как вдруг почувствовал, что кто-то стоит рядом и внимательно смотрит на него.

Теон поднял голову: бледный черноволосый парень, облокотившись на край перегородки, глядел на него в упор светлыми, почти прозрачными глазами. Незнакомец был довольно крупным и склонным к полноте, с которой, очевидно, небезуспешно боролся с помощью спортзала — руки у него бугрились мускулами, как у рестлера. Парень был без пиджака, и его серая рубашка в приглушенном свете ламп отливала стальным блеском. На указательном пальце красовался золотой перстень-печатка с буквой Х в центре.

— Теон Грейджой, — полуутвердительно сказал незнакомец.

— Да, — Теон недоуменно моргнул. — А вы…

— Рамси Болтон.

У Теона екнуло сердце. Как объяснил ему Дэнс, именно Рамси Болтон возглавлял отдел, который обманщик Локк пообещал Теону в обмен на копию клиентской базы "Винтерс". По слухам, Рамси был внебрачным сыном президента компании. Лишь несколько лет назад мистер Болтон признал своего бастарда и дал ему право обладать фамилией "Болтон". До этого Рамси носил фамилию своей матери — Сноу — и ненавидел, когда кто-нибудь напоминал ему об этом. Дэнс сказал, что ошибка с именами стоила места нескольким сотрудникам.

Еще Теон вспомнил сцену за стеклянной перегородкой, которую случайно подсмотрел по пути к своему рабочему месту: гневно жестикулирующая фигура в черном костюме и кипа бумаг, полетевшая прямо в лица ссутулившихся подчиненных.

Он, нервно сглотнув, привстал со стула:

— Сэр! Простите… я новичок в офисе, сегодня мой первый рабочий день, и я…

— Присядь, — усмехнулся Рамси.

Теон опустился на сиденье офисного стула и посмотрел на босса снизу вверх, отметив, что у Рамси Болтона очень странные и неприятные глаза - практически бесцветные, их радужная оболочка почти сливалась с белками. Белесые глаза сально блестели, и от пристального взгляда пробирала дрожь.

— Я просто хотел познакомиться с новым сотрудником своего департамента, — сказал Рамси и по-хозяйски зашел за перегородку.

В маленьком отсеке сразу стало очень тесно, и Теон отодвинулся в сторону. Рамси Болтон присел на краешек стола, небрежно сдвинув рукой бумаги и файлы. Его нога прижалась к левому колену Теона, который немедленно попытался отстраниться, но спинка стула уже упиралась в пластиковую панель перегородки, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как смириться с вопиющим нарушением своего личного пространства.

— В моем отделе редко меняется персонал. Я предпочитаю, чтобы у меня работали верные и надежные люди, всецело преданные мне, а также делу моего отца. Ты отвечаешь этим требованиям, Теон Грейджой?

Он склонился над Теоном, заглядывая ему в глаза с чуть заметной улыбкой на полных губах. Тот почувствовал себя очень неловко — его нервировало, что Рамси Болтон находился слишком близко. Теона окутал аромат дорогого парфюма с гвоздичными нотками, а также слабый запах виски изо рта Рамси. Его колено, прижатое ногой босса, полыхало огнем, а от белесых глаз, которые внимательно ощупывали его с головы до ног, словно раздевая, становилось не по себе. Это было настолько неприятно и мерзко, что Теона прошиб холодный пот. Однако Рамси Болтон был его начальником и задал вопрос, который требовал немедленного ответа.

— Конечно, сэр! Я всецело предан интересам компании! — скороговоркой выпалил Теон.

— Интересно слышать эти слова от перебежчика. Наверняка ты говорил то же самое своим прежним хозяевам. Точно таким же правдивым голосом, — рассмеялся Рамси и внезапно положил руку на бедро Теона. Тот застыл с полуоткрытым ртом.

Заметив его ошеломленный взгляд, Рамси усмехнулся и медленно убрал ладонь. Теону показалось, что на ноге остался отпечаток растопыренной пятерни, словно выжженное клеймо. У него пересохло в горле. Вопросы и поведение Рамси Болтона были очень… очень странными.

— Дни "Винтерс" сочтены, а я всегда хотел работать в концерне "Ред Ройал", сэр, — выдавил из себя Теон, внимательно изучая буквы на клавиатуре.

— Ты передал их клиентскую базу, и мы высоко оценили это, — усмехнулся Рамси. — Но, как ты уже успел убедиться, и без клиентов загибающегося "Винтерс" наши дела шли весьма неплохо.

Он слегка кивнул в сторону файлов и бумаг, сдвинутых на столе в беспорядочную кучу.

— Надеюсь, тебе не придет в голову мысль повторить свой "подвиг" с воровством наших коммерческих тайн? — лицо Рамси заледенело, а улыбка превратилась в неестественный оскал.

Теон испуганно вжался в спинку стула.

— Нет, сэр, что вы, сэр… Я… я всю жизнь мечтал попасть в "Ред Ройал"… мои умения и навыки будут полезны компании.

— Вот и хорошо, — серьезным тоном сказал Рамси Болтон. — Ведь передача конкурентам сведений о клиентах — это уголовное преступление. "Винтерс" пока не знает, кто именно слил их базу. Но даже если узнает, ты не должен волноваться. Мы не оставим тебя без защиты, Теон Грейджой. В "Ред Ройал" ты словно за каменной стеной.

Рамси дружески похлопал его по колену и спрыгнул со стола. Лицо Теона перекосилось, он непроизвольно потер ногу.

— Я рад, что в моей команде оказался такой преданный и квалифицированный сотрудник, - Рамси улыбнулся ему на прощание и, не торопясь, направился к своему кабинету.

Теон долго смотрел ему вслед. Он чувствовал, что босс оценил его, словно девку для последующего съема, и от этой мысли все внутри переворачивалось. Интересно, женат ли мистер Болтон-младший? Есть ли у него подруги - дорогостоящие красавицы с безупречным макияжем, которые вечно вьются вокруг богачей? Или круг его сексуальных предпочтений ограничен мужчинами? Теона передернуло от отвращения. Быстро выключив компьютер, он заспешил к выходу.

***

Первый рабочий месяц, казалось, длился бесконечно. Теон погрузился в бумажное море заявок, отчетов, шаблонов и писем, ежедневно засиживаясь в офисе допоздна, а менеджер Скиннер приносил ему все новые и новые задания.

Складывалось впечатление, что его испытывают на прочность, и что конечной целью этого испытания является увольнение Теона за какой-нибудь допущенный промах.

Он возвращался с работы далеко за полночь, не высыпался и даже недоедал, потому что все время перекусывал на ходу, а дома есть уже не хотелось. Он без сил валился в постель и засыпал мертвым сном без сновидений.

Теон успокаивал себя тем, что рано или поздно эта круговерть должна завершиться, ведь в конце концов все новички в любой фирме проходят через этот этап под названием "а справишься ли ты?" Когда он втянется в работу и остальные сотрудники начнут считать его за "своего", ему станет гораздо легче.

За первые недели у Теона не было времени познакомиться даже со своими коллегами-соседями. Он знал, что отсек перед ним занимает вертлявая девица с тщательно уложенными длинными каштановыми волосами. Все ее блузки были расстегнуты на три пуговицы, чтобы продемонстрировать окружающим роскошное декольте. Девица, проходя мимо Теона, не удостаивала его даже взглядом.

За перегородкой позади рабочего места Теона восседал грузный пожилой менеджер, который изредка поднимал на него глаза и что-то неразборчиво бурчал себе под нос.

С некоторыми сотрудниками Теон пересекался у кулера с водой или в уголке отдыха, где стояла кофе-машина и было разложено ассорти из свежих кексов, печенья и пончиков. В департаменте маркетинга работало около 50 человек, а Теон до сих пор знал в лицо едва ли с десяток своих сослуживцев.

Шеф департамента, очевидно, был заядлым трудоголиком. Как бы поздно ни уходил с работы Теон, он всегда отмечал, что кабинет Рамси Болтона ярко освещен, а сам он восседает на краю стола, просматривая бумаги.

Иногда Теон, собирая свои вещи в полутьме опустевшего помещения, чувствовал пристальный взгляд из-за стеклянных дверей кабинета начальника — Рамси, не отрываясь, смотрел на него. Теон старался как можно быстрее собрать бумаги и поспешно ретироваться из офиса, потому что сразу вспоминал шарящие по своему телу бесцветные глаза, горячую ладонь на бедре и притиснутую к колену ногу. От этих мыслей его начинало трясти от отвращения.

Наступила четвертая пятница адской работы в "Ред Ройал". Теон корпел над сводным отчетом и не заметил, что все его коллеги уже давно удалились, и что в офисе остался он один.

Когда он закончил отчет и поднял голову, то увидел, что все лампы, за исключением светильников в коридоре, потушены, а кабинет начальника, как всегда, ярко освещен. Однако самого Рамси Болтона не было видно — возможно, он тоже ушел домой, как и его подчиненные, забыв погасить свет у себя.

Теон глянул на часы — была уже половина одиннадцатого, и наверняка он остался один не только в своем офисе, но и во всем здании, и теперь ему придется объясняться с охранником на входе в вестибюле, почему он так задержался в пятничный вечер.

Теон выключил компьютер, подровнял бумаги на столе, и, выйдя за перегородку, столкнулся с Рамси Болтоном.

— Простите, сэр… — Теон нервно сглотнул и отступил на шаг назад. У него почему-то упало сердце.

Рамси молча рассматривал его, склонив голову. На полных губах играла похотливая улыбка. Теона покоробил этот оценивающий взгляд, и он вновь ощутил себя шлюхой на панели, на которую смотрит потенциальный клиент, прикидывая, стоит ли ему брать этот товар или лучше отправиться на поиски проститутки посвежее.

— Теон Грейджой, — протянул Рамси хрипловато-скрипучим голосом. — Ты действительно ценное приобретение для нас. Новичкам в "Ред Ройал" приходится тяжело, очень тяжело… но ты прекрасно справляешься. Я отметил, что ты прилежно трудился весь месяц, не поднимая головы, и даже не отвлекался на посторонние сайты. Такое ведь иногда бывает — сотрудник весь день валяет дурака в чатиках и прочих сетях, а потом доделывает свои задания вечером, набиваясь на сверхурочные. Я всех своих людей очень быстро отучил от этой дури.

— Я этим не занимаюсь. У меня совершенно нет времени на социальные сети, — сказал Теон, прикидывая как лучшее обойти босса, загораживающего ему дорогу в проходе.

— Я знаю. Ты просто идеальный сотрудник, — наигранно восхитился Рамси, и, придвинувшись к Теону, вдруг обнял его за плечи. — Пойдем, отпразднуем завершение твоего первого месяца работы. Выпьем за твою прилежность, старание и отличные результаты. Я высоко оценил их, Теон. Ты заслужил поощрение, и сегодня вечером можно слегка расслабиться. Ведь завтра у тебя выходной.

— Сэр… я… мне… — забормотал Теон, но Рамси уже увлек его к своему кабинету.

Теон заскрипел зубами. Он не желал находиться в обществе Рамси Болтона, но в то же время не мог придумать вескую причину, чтобы отказать ему. Он боялся вызвать гнев Рамси, поскольку прекрасно знал, что сотрудники, лишившиеся расположения начальства, в скором времени оказывались на улице без выходного пособия и с отвратительными рекомендациями в руках.

Теон с бешено колотящимся сердцем впервые переступил порог просторного кабинета за стеклянной дверью.

Внутри царил запах дорогой кожаной мебели и гвоздичного парфюма Рамси. Великолепие обстановки потрясало воображение. Роскошный полированный стол красного дерева занимал половину кабинета. Внушительное кресло-трон было развернуто к окну.

Слева раскинулся удобный кожаный диван с креслами и пуфиками. Их разделял небольшой журнальный столик, на котором одиноко стояла чашка с недопитым кофе.

По стенам висели картины с абстракциями, а в самом дальнем углу была неприметная дверь, сливающаяся по цвету с розовато-бежевой стеной. Вероятно, она вела в комнату отдыха или персональную уборную.

Рамси толкнул Теона на диван и подошел к высокому шкафу с прозрачными дверцами. Что-то зазвенело, послышался звук разливаемой жидкости. По кабинету пополз аромат солода и дубовой коры.

— Скотч? — запоздало спросил Рамси, повернувшись к Теону с двумя наполненными стаканами в руках.

— Да, немного, — обреченно ответил Теон, озираясь по сторонам.

Рамси с размаху плюхнулся на диван рядом с ним, втиснув в самый угол. Он протянул Теону стакан, в котором на добрых четыре пальца плескалась светло-коричневая жидкость.

— За компанию "Ред Ройал", — поднял свой стакан Рамси и сощурился.

— За "Ред Ройал", — бесцветно повторил Теон и слегка пригубил скотч.

Единственным его желанием было как можно скорее убраться из кабинета босса.

— Скотч, конечно, не пьют залпом, — заметил Рамси. — Но и не цедят по капле, словно густой ликер.

Теон сделал большой глоток и закашлялся. Рамси похлопал его по спине, и как бы невзначай скользнул рукой по плечу. Потом он обнял его, и неловкая ситуация превратилась в абсолютно недопустимую. Теон почувствовал, как густо покраснели его щеки.

Сейчас ему оставалось только одно — стряхнуть с себя руку Рамси, встать и немедленно удалиться, высказав все, что он думает о харассменте и геях. Но потом Теон вспомнил о потогонном месяце работы в компании, о тысяче резюме претендентов на должность и о демонстрациях "Захвати Уолл-стрит". После увольнения из "Ред Ройал" он сможет работать только курьером по доставке пиццы. Уж Рамси Болтон наверняка постарается уволить его с волчьим билетом в кармане.

— Расскажи мне о себе, Теон, — потребовал Рамси, не убирая руку с его плеча. — Мне не нравятся сухие факты из личных дел. Я предпочитаю беседовать со своими людьми по душам. Ведь я хочу знать все — как живет и чем живет каждый мой человек.

Он все сильнее притискивал Теона к себе, и тот почувствовал, что ему трудно дышать. Хватка Рамси была медвежьей.

— У меня есть девушка, — сдавленно сказал Теон и ощутил, как крепко сжались пальцы босса на его плече.

— Ты живешь с ней? — ласково переспросил Рамси, отхлебнув из своего стакана.

— Да, — соврал Теон. — Мы собираемся пожениться.

— Вот как, — усмехнулся Рамси. Он сделал еще глоток. — Свадьба — дело хорошее. И твоя… невеста… не переживает, что ты так надолго задерживаешься по вечерам?

— Она все понимает. Работа новичка в крупной компании, нужно заслужить репутацию, авторитет и все такое, — сдержанно ответил Теон и предпринял безуспешную попытку встать с дивана. Рамси не отпустил его.

— Ты совсем не пьешь, Грейджой, — фальшиво удивился Рамси и показал свой пустой стакан. — Не отставай от меня!

Может быть, если он выполнит это требование, Рамси наконец-то отвяжется от него? Под пристальным сальным взглядом босса Теон в несколько приемов допил остаток скотча. В желудке словно вспыхнул костер, и он почувствовал головокружение.

Рамси забрал у него пустой стакан и направился к шкафчику-бару, чтобы повторно наполнить его. Теон, ликуя, что его уловка сработала, и что он наконец-то сумел освободиться от мерзкого объятия, вскочил с дивана.

Пошатываясь от выпитого на голодный желудок крепкого алкоголя, он направился к двери.

— Было очень приятно побеседовать с вами, сэр, и спасибо за виски, но мне действительно пора, и я должен…

— Я не отпускал тебя, — металлическим голосом сказал Рамси.

Он повернулся к Теону и аккуратно поставил наполненные стаканы на стол.

— Немедленно сядь на место, — приказал он. Его лицо закаменело, а глаза превратились в две свирепые белые щели.

Теон похолодел. Он прекрасно понимал, что если сейчас подчинится приказу, то окончание вечера будет иметь весьма плачевные последствия. Рамси Болтон собирался напоить его до бесчувствия, а потом изнасиловать на этом чертовом кожаном диване.

— Простите, сэр, — попробовал спасти ситуацию Теон. — Моя невеста, Кира, она действительно будет волноваться. Я обещал вернуться не позже одиннадцати вечера, и…

— И ты все врешь, Грейджой, — ледяным голосом перебил его Рамси. — У тебя нет никакой невесты. И твоя девушка Кира осталась в далеком прошлом. Последние полгода ты живешь один, и лишь изредка ходишь по клубам, снимая себе девку на одну ночь.

Теона словно ударили в подбородок. Он дернулся и вспыхнул.

— Вы не имеете права лезть в мою личную жизнь!

— Здесь я имею право на все, — угрожающим тоном сказал Рамси и в три шага покрыл расстояние между собой и Теоном.

Он схватил его за плечи и прижал к себе. Теон попытался вырваться.

— Вы не смеете! — закричал он. — Я подам иск! Это домогательство… Немедленно отпустите меня!

Рамси на мгновение застыл и разжал руки. Теон отшатнулся и с ужасом увидел, как его босс согнулся от хохота. Рамси смеялся так, что из белесых глаз брызнули слезы.

— Ты собрался засудить меня за харассмент?! ТЫ?! Давай, попробуй. ПОПРОБУЙ, Теон Грейджой. У тебя есть свидетели? Может быть, видеозапись? Ну хотя бы на телефон ты меня писал или нет?!

Теон побледнел и отступил в проход.

— Не подходите ко мне… я… я… я позову охрану!

— Зови, — милостиво разрешил Рамси. Он уже успокоился и вытер с лица набежавшие от смеха слезы. — Но боюсь, что единственный охранник остался на первом этаже в вестибюле.

Теон начал быстро пятиться по проходу, не отрывая взгляда от Рамси, но тот почему-то не попытался снова настигнуть свою жертву.

— Иди домой, Теон Грейджой, — просто сказал он ему вслед. — На сегодня я отпускаю тебя. Считай, что этот инцидент мы благополучно забыли.

Теон опрометью кинулся к лифту.

***

Все выходные Теон провалялся дома в обнимку с тремя упаковками пива и китайской едой в картонных коробках. Он уже мысленно распрощался со своей работой в "Ред Ройал", и мельком просмотрел сайты с вакансиями. Картина была неутешительная.

В любом случае, в понедельник ему нужно было явиться в компанию за расчетом и приступать к поискам новой работы. Конечно, если бы у него на руках были доказательства сексуального домогательства своего начальника, он мог бы выжать из Болтонов довольно много деньжат. Иск о харассменте, если жертва была одного пола с насильником, мог принести значительную компенсацию, особенно если речь шла о таких фигурах, как Болтоны и концерн "Ред Ройал". Но Рамси был прав — не было ни свидетелей, ни записей, да даже долбаного охранника, который мог бы в это время обходить этажи и увидеть их.

После пятой бутылки пива у Теона даже нашлись силы посмеяться над собой. Предав компанию "Винтерс", вместо денег и почестей он получил в ответ от "Ред Ройал" лишь обман и унижение. Что ж, судьба жестоко подшутила над ним. Или это было Божье возмездие, о котором так любят вещать проповедники всех сортов и мастей со своих высоких церковных трибун?

Теон утешал себя тем, что жизнь не заканчивается с потерей работы на Уолл Стрит, и даже работа курьера по доставке ресторанной еды не так уж и плоха.

Утром в понедельник, мучаясь от похмелья и резей в животе, Теон поднялся на двадцать первый этаж. Как ни странно, за его рабочим местом все оставалось по-прежнему, и даже появились желтые листки — список новых заданий.

Недоумевающий Теон включил компьютер и проверил внутреннюю почту. В организационной переписке не было никаких распоряжений сдать текущие дела или явиться в департамент по персоналу за расчетом.

Теон машинально перелистнул желтые страницы буклета, над которым, как он прочитал в шапке, ему предстояло начать работу, и вдруг ощутил на себе чей-то взгляд. Он крутнулся на стуле и обомлел: в проходе стоял Рамси Болтон в элегантном сером костюме и мило улыбался ему.

— Доброе утро, Теон Грейджой!

— Сэр… — сдержанно ответил Теон и встал, собираясь задать вопрос о своем увольнении. Черт возьми, если Рамси Болтон не собирается выгонять его, то он уйдет из "Ред Ройал" сам.

— Целый месяц ты работал очень усердно и отлично зарекомендовал себя. Я освобождаю тебя от прежних задач, они переданы другому консультанту. С сегодняшнего дня ты займешься одним из разделов рекламного издания, — Рамси еле заметно кивнул на желтые страницы буклета, которые держал в руках Теон. — Это весьма ответственное задание, так что можешь считать, что ты перешел на новый уровень. Со следующей недели твой заработок увеличивается на тридцать процентов. Не сбавляй темп, работай, как прежде и перед тобой откроются большие перспективы.

Рамси Болтон развернулся и направился в свой кабинет. Из-за перегородки появилась голова неприветливой соседки с каштановыми локонами. Она с вытянутым лицом уставилась вслед уходящему боссу, а потом перевела завистливый взгляд на Теона.

Теон ухмыльнулся. Итак, он не уволен. Ему поручена серьезная работа и увеличен заработок. Все вместе это означало лишь одно — угрозы о подаче иска за харассмент были восприняты Рамси Болтоном всерьез.

Теон опустился на стул, и, заложив руки за голову, несколько раз покрутился вокруг своей оси. Его переполняло ликование. Он еще сделает карьеру в "Ред Ройал" и сумеет перевестись в другой отдел, чтобы Рамси не маячил у него перед глазами.

А когда-нибудь… когда-нибудь он отплатит всем им — и обманщику Локку, и похотливому Рамси, и скользкому Дэнсу, который так унизил его на первой встрече, и даже этой вертлявой шлюшке с декольте. Он всем им покажет и заставит уважать себя!

***

Следующая неделя прошла без происшествий. Теон постепенно втянулся в ритм и уже не засиживался на работе допоздна. Рамси Болтон больше не подходил к нему и не вызывал к себе в кабинет, но Теона все равно угнетало то, что он продолжает работать под его началом.

Он твердо решил, что как только его положение в "Ред Ройал" окончательно упрочится, он попросит о переводе в другой отдел. Он даже согласился бы на понижение в должности.

В пятницу менеджер Скиннер принес шаблон, над которым Теон работал всю неделю. Бумага была испещрена красными пометками и замечаниями.

Руководители подразделений прислали письма с ворохом правок и критических реплик, и было даже сообщение от Рамси Болтона, который пенял Теону за недостаточную креативность в идеях представления продукции одного из крупнейших клиентов компании — сети пекарен "Миллерс Ройс".

Теон схватился за голову — в начале недели он должен был сдать окончательный вариант своего раздела буклета, а значит, правки нужно было сделать до утра понедельника. Однако взять работу на дом он не мог — выносить какие-либо материалы из "Ред Ройал" строго запрещалось во избежание утечки информации. Теон призадумался: он мог попросить разрешения выйти на работу в выходные дни, но мысль о том, что ему придется войти в кабинет, пропахший выделанной кожей и ароматом гвоздики, и униженно выпрашивать дозволения у Рамси Болтона, который будет сверлить его своими бесцветными глазами, приводила в ужас.

Оставался лишь один выход — любой ценой успеть внести поправки за сегодняшний день.

Теон лихорадочно приступил к работе, не поднимая головы. Он не замечал ничего вокруг — что прошло время ланча, что наступил вечер, что офис постепенно опустел и что погасли все лампы над рабочими местами других сотрудников.

Наконец окончательный вариант шаблона был сохранен и распечатан. Теон откинулся на спинку стула, и некоторое время сидел, прикрыв красные от напряжения глаза. В голове гудело, и он уже почти ничего не соображал от усталости.

Теон потер ноющие виски и поднялся. Все тело затекло, и он потянулся, хрустнув позвонками. Только сейчас он заметил, что остался один и что во всем помещении офиса свет горит только в его отсеке. А еще — в кабинете Рамси Болтона, как обычно.

Теон выключил компьютер и начал торопливо собираться, время от времени поглядывая на стеклянные двери кабинета босса. Рамси сидел на краю стола и что-то читал с планшета. Теон щелкнул выключателем, и, стараясь ступать как можно тише, направился к выходу. Когда он преодолел половину пути к лифтам, стеклянная дверь за его спиной чуть приоткрылась, и властный голос позвал его:

— Мистер Грейджой! На пару слов ко мне в кабинет!

Сердце Теона толкнулось у горла, но он справился с секундным приступом паники, и неторопливо направился к Рамси Болтону.

Отворив дверь кабинета, он зашел внутрь и остановился на пороге.

Рамси сидел на краю своего роскошного стола уже не с планшетом, а со стаканом неизменного скотча в руке. В кабинете по-прежнему пахло смесью ароматов кожи, гвоздики, дорогого алкоголя, и на Теона нахлынули неприятные воспоминания. Он сглотнул и отвел глаза, отметив, что черные волосы Рамси, всегда аккуратно уложенные, сейчас были взъерошены и волнистыми прядями обрамляли лицо.

— Я смотрю, ты сумел за сегодняшний день полностью исправить свою работу, — сказал Рамси. — Твоя работоспособность поражает воображение. Я с каждым днем начинаю ценить тебя все больше, тем более что благодаря тебе в нашем издании теперь разместят свою рекламу Карстарки, "Гиантс" и "Барроутон".

Теон молчал.

— Не выпьешь ли со мной за успешное завершение самого важного этапа проекта?

— Мне очень лестно слышать вашу похвалу, и я очень благодарен вам за предложение, — начал Теон, взявшись за ручку двери. — Но…

— Выпей со мной, — перебил его Рамси таким странным тоном, что Теон вздрогнул и резко дернул ручку.

Она выскользнула из вспотевшей ладони, и Теон снова вцепился в нее, пытаясь открыть дверь. Ему удалось сделать это только с третьей попытки.

Теон шагнул назад в проход.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, но мне пора домой, и…

— Конечно, — широко улыбнулся Рамси, но его глаза оставались холодными. — Тебя ждет "невеста".

— Мне кажется, что в прошлый раз мы уже обсуждали этот вопрос, сэр, — сухо ответил Теон, стараясь подавить нахлынувший страх.

В голове промелькнула мысль, что рухнули все его надежды на перевод в другой департамент, и что ему все равно придется увольняться из "Ред Ройал".

Он направился к лифтам и вдруг ощутил, как в его плечи вцепились сильные руки. От неожиданности Теон споткнулся и едва не упал, но Рамси держал крепко.

— Я не разрешал тебе уходить, — сказал Рамси, и, развернув Теона, с силой втолкнул его в кабинет.

Тот полетел вперед, выставив руки. Он грохнулся на паркетный пол, проехавшись по нему ладонями и сильно ударившись локтями. Кожа на руках вспыхнула огнем.

— Я заявлю в полицию! — выкрикнул Теон.

 Он поднялся, цепляясь за кожаное кресло, и принялся потирать ушибленные места. Особенно сильно болела правая рука.

Мерзавец Болтон подошел к нему почти вплотную и оскалился в усмешке.

— Заявишь в полицию? Прямо сейчас? Ну валяй...

Теон потянулся к внутреннему карману пиджака, где лежал мобильник, но Рамси шагнул вперед, и, крепко обхватив его обеими руками, прижал к себе.

— Заявишь на меня в полицию? — жарко зашептал он на ухо Теону. — Подашь иск о харассменте? Почему же ты не заявил в прошлый раз? Что изменилось теперь? У тебя появились доказательства? Или какие-то новые идеи как их раздобыть — эти несуществующие улики?

Теон вырывался из медвежьей хватки как мог, но безуспешно. Рамси Болтон был намного крупнее и сильнее его.

— А вот мои юристы в легкую могут засудить тебя за клевету. А еще я могу по-дружески намекнуть главе компании "Винтерс" о том работнике, который скопировал их базы. Как ты думаешь, чем это обернется для тебя в итоге, Теон Грейджой?

Теон похолодел и обмяк.

— Мистер Болтон, я прошу вас… просто отпустите меня. Я не собираюсь никуда заявлять. Ни о чем. Я просто хочу уйти. Прошу вас, просто дайте мне уйти. И я никому не скажу, что вы… что вы попытались избить меня. Позвольте мне уйти…

Теон с тоской смотрел в темный квадрат двери поверх плеча Рамси. Он чувствовал на своем лице противное горячее дыхание с хмельными алкогольными парами.

— Да неужели? — протянул Рамси, и, вцепившись в волосы Теона на затылке, запрокинул ему голову. — Уйти куда? Уволиться из "Ред Ройал"? Черта с два я тебя уволю, Грейджой. Как только ты попробуешь сбежать от меня, твоя прежняя фирма узнает о краже коммерческой тайны. Боюсь, что у них будут основания не только для гражданского иска. Они возбудят уголовное преследование. У тебя небольшой выбор, Грейджой: или ты остаешься в моем департаменте, или отправляешься в тюрьму на несколько лет. Что ты выбираешь? Тюрьма? Или "Ред Ройал"?

Он сильно встряхнул Теона, и тот ошалело замотал головой.

— Отвечай мне!

— "Ред Ройал"! Я выбираю "Ред Ройал"! — закричал во весь голос Теон, отчаянно надеясь, чтобы его крик услышал какой-нибудь человек, случайно оказавшийся в это время на двадцать первом этаже.

Рамси улыбнулся. Он почти касался губами щеки Теона.

— Мудрый выбор! — прошептал он. — Но боюсь, что ты надолго задержишься в моем департаменте. Даже не мечтай о переводе! Таких, как ты, всегда нужно держать на коротком поводке.

Он провел кончиком языка от левого уголка рта Теона до его уха. Тот дернулся в сторону, но Рамси еще крепче притиснул его к себе.

— Прекрати вырываться! Предлагаю тебе прямо сейчас доказать свою лояльность… мне и интересам "Ред Ройал"!

Рамси жадно впился Теону в губы, грубо раздвигая их зубами и языком. Теон сопротивлялся изо всех сил, но попытки освободиться из железной хватки были тщетны. Рамси умудрился, не прервав поцелуя, скинуть с Теона расстегнутый пиджак и разорвать ему рубашку от горла до пояса.

Теон задыхался, его рот был заполнен языком Рамси, который одной рукой цепко держал его голову, а второй — шарил по телу. Одновременно он увлекал Теона куда-то вглубь кабинета.

На секунду Рамси оторвался от Теона, и тот судорожно вдохнул, ощущая, что весь его подбородок измазан слюной, а разорванная рубашка болтается на одном плече. В голове у Теона шумело, он словно находился во сне или параллельной реальности — сознание напрочь отказывалось принимать ужасную действительность.

Рамси, придерживая свою жертву одной рукой, повернул ключ в замке, и, отворив неприметную дверь в стене кабинета, втолкнул Теона в темное помещение.

Тот снова грохнулся на пол, сильно приложившись ушибленным правым локтем. Резкая боль ударила в голову и немного привела его в чувство.

Дверь захлопнулась. Щелкнул выключатель, и в тусклом свете лампочки под самым потолком Теон оглядел комнату. Ее стены были обиты квадратами плотной ворсистой ткани, глушившей звуки. Выложенный серой кафельной плиткой пол шел к центру помещения под наклоном — туда, где зияло черным широкое сливное отверстие. Рядом с ним стояла деревянная дыба-крест в коричневато-красных потеках, а в дальнем углу раскинулась огромная двуспальная кровать без подушек и одеял. Матрас покрывала поблескивающая пленка. В другом углу из стены торчало кольцо с цепью, на которой болтался расстегнутый ошейник с шипами внутрь.

За крестовиной дыбы виднелся железный стол с симметричными дырками посередине и двумя боковыми желобками. На столе валялся клубок свернутых веревок и широких ремней на застежках. Рядом стоял медицинский столик, накрытый белой простыней в кровавых пятнах. Под тканью угадывались очертания каких-то инструментов.

Теон вновь и вновь обводил медленным взглядом обстановку комнаты, и чувствовал, как покрывается липким вонючим потом.

Это была хорошо оборудованная пыточная камера, и он явно был здесь не первым гостем.

Теон с ужасом уставился на Рамси. Тот стоял у двери, скрестив на груди руки, и наблюдал за перепуганным Теоном с явным наслаждением.

Теон затрясся и облизнул пересохшим языком прыгающие губы:

— Сэр… я прошу вас… выпустите меня…

Рамси молча смотрел на него, не шевелясь.

— Если вы хотели напугать меня, то вам это удалось сполна, — выдавил из себя кривую улыбку Теон, вдруг осознав, что все еще полулежит на полу.

Он попытался подняться, но ноги подвели его — Теон покачнулся, и опустился на колени.

— Прошу вас, с-с-сэр… я… очень предан компании, предан вам, и я никогда никому не скажу, что здесь произошло.

— А что именно здесь произошло? — вкрадчиво спросил Рамси.

Он стоял у закрытой двери в той же позе, жадно обегая глазами свою жертву с головы до ног.

— Н-ничего не произошло, сэр, — ответил Теон, стараясь, чтобы его голос прозвучал твердо.— Абсолютно ничего.

— Ты очень глубоко ошибаешься, Теон Грейджой, — протянул Рамси и начал медленно приближаться к нему.

Теон непроизвольно подался назад и упал. Отталкиваясь ногами, он отползал от надвигающегося Рамси, пока не уткнулся спиной в бортик кровати.

Он застыл, испуганно глядя снизу вверх на Рамси, который с улыбкой продолжал разглядывать его.

— Дело в том, Грейджой, что сейчас в этой комнате произойдет очень много интересных событий, — Рамси присел на корточки рядом с Теоном и сгреб его за волосы. Тот ойкнул и непроизвольно вскинул руки, защищая лицо. Рамси немедленно перехватил его запястья и крепко сжал.

— Очень много интересных событий, — повторил он с застывшей улыбкой, хотя выражение его глаз изменилось. На Теона смотрел хладнокровный безжалостный маньяк-убийца.

— Пожалуйста… — выдавил из себя Теон. Он едва мог дышать от страха. — Я сделаю все, что вы хотите. Только не делайте мне…

— … больно? — закончил за него Рамси. — Все зависит от тебя, Теон Грейджой. Правда, могу сразу успокоить — я не собираюсь убивать тебя.

Он посмотрел в сторону, словно обдумывая какую-то мысль.

— Сейчас я сделаю небольшое признание, Теон. Ты мне сразу приглянулся, с самой первой нашей встречи… считай это любовью с первого взгляда. Я уже давно заметил, что всегда влюбляюсь с первого взгляда.

Рамси тихо рассмеялся.

— Правда почему-то моя любовь никогда не бывает взаимной, Теон. По крайней мере, поначалу. Вот и с тобой как-то не задалось с первого раза… Но вот что интересно… как только мои возлюбленные оказываются в этой комнате, они мгновенно меняют свое отношение ко мне. Я сразу становлюсь для них самым привлекательным и желанным человеком на свете. Они с радостью готовы отвечать на мои чувства, а также исполнять все мои желания и прихоти. Не хочешь узнать — почему?

Рамси снова рассмеялся и слегка встряхнул замершего от ужаса Теона.

— Скажи мне, сейчас ты тоже больше всего на свете желаешь угодить мне?

Теон не ответил. Рамси — безумный маньяк, и он заманил в эту комнату немало жертв, таких, как Теон. И где они сейчас, все эти несчастные бывшие "возлюбленные"? Пытками и запугиваниями Рамси заставлял их выполнять то, чего хотел, а потом убивал без всякой пощады.

Именно эта судьба ожидала в финале и самого Теона.

Тогда зачем тянуть?! Он не будет унижаться перед этим монстром, ведь в конце концов Рамси все равно его убьет. Нужно как-то попытаться вывести  маньяка из себя, чтобы он прикончил его сразу, без мучений.

Теон, собрав остатки мужества, с ненавистью посмотрел в бесцветные глаза.

— Черта с два! Иди ты нахрен, Рамси Сноу!

Рамси от неожиданности выпустил его волосы. На мгновение Теону показалось, что лицо его мучителя исказила гримаса недоумения и даже растерянности.

— Хороший поворот, — заметил Рамси. — Это оригинально… Ты начинаешь удивлять меня!

Он схватил Теона за шею и швырнул на кровать. Рамси начал ловко и умело раздевать его, прижав к матрасу. Отчаянно сопротивляющийся Теон извивался под ним, пытаясь сбросить с себя или хотя бы высвободить руки, но Рамси автоматически перехватывал одной ладонью его запястья и все сильнее придавливал своим весом, впечатывая в холодную плотную пленку.

Сорвав с Теона боксеры, Рамси уселся на его бедра, продолжая удерживать запястья одной рукой. Он замер, любуясь обнаженным телом.

— Какой красавчик… — задумчиво произнес Рамси и затем добавил. – Но я сделаю тебя еще красивее, Теон.

— Шизанутая сволочь, ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ! — рванулся Теон.

Рамси сочувственно покачал головой.

— И что это вдруг тебе стукнуло в голову? Все шло так хорошо… так, как и со всеми другими до тебя! Мне не нравится, как ты на меня смотришь, Теон. В твоих глазах нет готовности служить мне… это не очень хорошо. Но поверь, скоро ты начнешь умолять, чтобы я позволил тебе доставить мне удовольствие!

Теон плюнул ему в лицо. Рамси широко осклабился и медленно слизнул брызги слюны, осевшие на губах и вокруг рта.

— Я не ошибся в тебе. Кажется, наконец-то я нашел того, кто мне нужен! Того, кто достоин меня…

Он резко наклонился и вцепился зубами в шею Теона.

— Говорят, что любовь, завоеванная за один день, живет неделю, а любовь, завоеванная за месяцы — живет годы, — сказал Рамси Болтон окровавленным ртом. — Как ты думаешь, насколько хватит твоего упорства? Будешь ли ты любить меня вечно? Будешь ли ты моим, Теон Грейджой?

***

Теон Грейджой стал личным ассистентом Рамси Болтона. Когда он выписался из больницы после несчастного случая, то уже не мог выполнять свои прежние обязанности — ведь он потерял несколько пальцев и получил сильную травму головы. Повреждения были очень серьезными — помимо ампутированных пальцев и сотрясения мозга, он лишился половины зубов и поседел от перенесенного шока.

По данным полицейского отчета Теон Грейджой, выходя из душевой кабинки, поскользнулся и упал, разбив собственным телом стеклянную перегородку. При падении он сильно изрезался осколками и искалечил ладони, а также ударился головой об кафель, вышибив передние зубы. В таком состоянии он пролежал на холодном полу в стеклянном крошеве и собственной крови несколько часов, пока его не обнаружил сотрудник кадрового департамента Дэймон Дэнс. Концерн "Ред Ройал" оплатил лечение несчастного Грейджоя, в том числе и реставрацию поврежденных зубов, хотя Теон проработал в фирме всего несколько недель.

Однако, как объявил прессе руководитель департамента, в котором трудился искалеченный Теон, концерн никогда не бросает своих сотрудников в беде, даже если они пробыли в "Ред Ройал" всего один день.

Теон Грейджой всецело предан своему начальнику, хотя многие замечают, что он всегда смотрит на Рамси Болтона со странной смесью благоговения и ужаса.

Остальные сотрудники департамента презирают его и за глаза называют "зверушкой босса", хотя прекрасно понимают, насколько неполиткорректно и даже кощунственно звучат их слова по отношению к инвалиду. Но они ничего не могут с собой поделать — их раздражает вечно дрожащий голос Теона, его манера тщательно подбирать слова, странный затравленный взгляд и то, как он иногда заговаривается и начинает изъясняться от третьего лица, рифмуя свое имя со всяким вздором.

Однако Рамси очень ценит Теона и почти не отпускает его от себя. Они ежедневно остаются работать допоздна, ведь Теон не может печатать на клавиатуре так быстро, как прежде.

После выздоровления Теон работает в "Ред Ройал" уже более полугода, и все свое рабочее время проводит бок о бок с Рамси Болтоном — его стол перенесен в кабинет начальника.

Время от времени, когда они остаются одни, Рамси смотрит в угол, где за маленьким столиком сидит сгорбленный Теон, и нежно улыбается ему.

Теон вскидывает на босса испуганные выцветшие глаза.

Рамси Болтон шепчет ему одними губами:

— Ты любишь меня, Теон Грейджой?

— Да, сэр! Конечно же, сэр! — громко отвечает тот и резко кивает седой головой в такт своим словам.

 


End file.
